


The Dress

by SparklyAxolotl



Series: Shipper On Deck [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: While designing a dress for Clara Nightingale, Gabriel gets a little sidetracked





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the origns of the dress that will inevitably be proved wrong of the dress that was publisehd in twitter.  
> Gabriel is an Adrienette shipper and no one will convince me otherwise.

“Father?”

Gabriel looked up from his desk. He had been working for a dress for Clara Nightingale to wear at the Youth Artist Gala of this year, and as her exclusive designer, he really had to outdo himself.  

“Yes?”

“My friends wanted to go to a watch a movie, and I was wondering if I could go with them?” asked his son without even looking up. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. It was a Friday night, and according to Nathalie, he had already done all his chores and lessons.

“Really? And which friends are going?”

“Alya, Nino and Marinette”

OH! A double date, Gabriel thought. ‘Friends outing’ ha! He wanted to give Adrien permission to go on his date with his secret girlfriend, but wanted to keep his image of distant, neglectful but somehow overbearing father.

“Well, since Nathalie told me you are done with your lessons for today, I guess you can go and have a little fun. BUT Guillaume will accompany you to the movies and to the ice cream for after the movies.”

“Guillaume?”

“You bodyguard.” Damn, did he get his name wrong again?

“Ah… Wait, I did not mention ice cream after the movies”

“Oh, then you might prefer coming home after the movies?”

“Ice cream it is!”

Gabriel returned to his work on Clara’s dress, but his mind kept returning to Adrien and his secret girlfriend. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She has style, she has flair, she was there in his mind. He put Clara’s dress on the side and started to work on a dress for Marinette. He should think in a way to trick Adrien into inviting her to their next Gala.

He was finishing with Marinette’s dress when he felt his Miraculous. Someone was ripe for akumatization. He could feel the negative emotion.

Gabriel Agreste got up from his seat and walked quickly to reach his lair, thinking on evil things to monologue about. In his way, he found his assistant, Nathalie and another guy.

“Sir, Clara’s agent is here to check on the dress she will wear at the awards. I was about to…”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s on my desk, I have urgent matters to attend! You take care of Mr. Marano. ”

Nathalie understood that her boss meant that he had some cheesy evil monologues to do and couldn’t help but blush a little. “This way, Mister Marano”

Gabriel got to his secret lair inside the manor and transformed into Hawk Moth, making his evil monologue and sending a little black butterfly to corrupt an innocent, who apparently was mad because he hadn’t gotten a ticket to a popular movie.

Several weeks later

The Youth Artist Gala was starting, and all the nominees for the awards were entering via the red carpet. Clara Nightingale made her entrance wearing a beautiful white dress with some flowery details. The crowd went wild, and when she was interviewed, she proudly said she was wearing an Agreste original. From her room, Marinette was watching the gala with her best friend, Alya Cesaire.

“Wow. Girl, you would look SO good in that one!”

Marinette nodded, but seeing that dress made her feel a bit weird.


End file.
